Level 841
| moves = 50 | target = 40,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are plenty of liquorice locks and icing to clear. *The mystery candies may help or hinder the player in dropping the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points.4 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try to make special candies as much as you can. This should help in improving good triggering of cascades and breaking much icings in this level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential to remove the marmalade covering the cherry. However, it is not all that useful till most of the other blockers have been cleared. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 160,000 points for two stars and an additional 210,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,200 points per move.160,000 points / 50 moves = 3,200 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,200 points per move.210,000 points / 50 moves = 4,200 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped candy destroys nine candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 660 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. Moreover, only a few hundred points will be earned for at least the first ten moves or even more because the blockers heavily reduce available board space. *Colour bombs are hard to create due to the limited number of spaces, at least for the first ten moves or more. *Most of the moves have to be spent to clear the blockers and dropping ingredients, reducing the number of moves left to create colour bombs. *The coconut wheels are not too much of a help because they only create striped candies (unless a coconut wheel is combined with a wrapped candy) at best, they do not award the player enough points. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars. Strategy *Grasp every opportunity to create colour bombs as they are the only special candies which can give points higher than the 4,200 points per move requirement for three stars. This is provided that the colour bombs are used on the most abundant candies. Colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are just as useful. *Clear the blockers in as few moves as possible so that the player can have more moves available to create colour bombs and increase the effectiveness of the colour bombs. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 841 M.png|Mobile version Level 841 Reality icon.png|Level icon